Somebody shoot, please
by Dryaden
Summary: Following was filed on January 3rd 1982 by Albus Dumbledore. It contains the story of the crimes that took place at Hogwarts in 1976 as seen through the eyes of the four students, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Allie Weber.
1. Chapter 1  I'm a terrible liar

**Somebody shoot, please!**

**Following was filed on January 3****rd**** 1982 by Albus Dumbledore. It contains the story of the crimes that took place at Hogwarts in 1976 as seen through the eyes of the four students, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Allie Weber. **

_Dear Sir._

_I have been told to start this story, since I was the first that knew something was going on. In our conversation Dumbledore, you told us that we should try and make our story as real as possible and that every detail and word mattered. I have based my accounts on old diary entries and letters as well as memory. _

_Regards, Allie Weber. _

**As told by Allie - Chapter 1 – I'm a terrible liar.**

Sometimes I'd really like to just kill myself…. Why can't I ever just keep my freaking mouth shut? I have a sinking feeling that I have just plunged myself into some really deep poisonous water. I mean, who the hell ends up in the hospital wing the first evening back? Yeah, that would be me. The Stupid, imbecile me with the big gap.

Oh goodie…Here comes the Head girl to see me… or scold me. Lily Evans, I think her name is.

This year's Head girl is that red head, James Potter is so crazy about. I can see why too, she's really pretty up close, with wide emerald eyes and long fiery red hair. She's a year above me but even though we're both in Gryffindor, I don't think we ever talked much.

"How are you feeling?" She asks when she's getting close.

"Grrreat." I mutter.

She gives me a skeptical stare but she apparently decides to let it slip, "So do you wanna tell me what happened between you and Mulicber?"

"Nothing happened between us. I fell."

"So that's how you broke your nose?"

I'm almost about to do a little victory chant, I cannot believe she'll actually bye my excuse, which, let's be honest, is pretty lame. Instead I nod solemnly, "I've always been clumsy."

"Right. So after you fell and broke your nose, you decided to stun yourself Weber?"

Damn.

"You might want to tell me what really happened. Are you muggleborn? Did he bully you? I'm muggleborn too, we can't let them get away with their dirty tricks."

I just look into her sincere eyes, she looks worried as hell, and I suddenly feel bad for her. I wish I could tell her what happened but I can't. Too much is at stake.

"Nothing happened Evans. If I had anything at all on Muliciber, I wouldn't hesitate to turn him in, trust me!"

She sighs, "I hope that's true."

We are silent then for quite a while. I think Evans is trying to figure out whether to believe me or not. She has a contemplative look on her face as she stares at me. In the meantime I'm begging her to just drop it all, inside my head. Finally she gives a deep sigh,

"Fine. But if you suddenly remember anything else, come to me immediately."

I give her a big smile, which she doesn't return, "Will do."

She gives me a curt nod and turns to leave, but when she reaches the door she pauses, and turns around,

"I want you to know that no matter what happens you can come to me, and I'll do my best to help you, okay?"

I give her a confused look because of the sincerity in her voice, "Sure."

She leaves and I'm once again left in the empty hospital wing with a lot to ponder.

_NB: For now I have chosen to leave out details of what happened between Muliciber and me, there is a time for that, later. – A.W._


	2. Chapter 2Thomas Hewitt, Marry me?

AN: These two first chapters were just something I wrote for fun in today's very boring history lesson . From now on the chapters are going to be longer !

**As told by Lily – Chapter 2 – Thomas Hewitt, marry me?**

Some days just feels endless. The minutes tick by with an uncannily slow pace, and you are stuck right smack dab in the middle as everything around you goes wrong.

Today wasn't supposed to be such a day though. As a matter of fact it was supposed to be brilliant, the first day of my seventh and last year, the first day of being Head Girl, the first day back at my beloved Hogwarts.

I should not have shrugged it off when I woke up late this morning, it was a bad omen. Actually having my sister drive me to the train station this morning was the high point of my day.

Did I mention that given the choice between spending a day with my sister or Thomas Hewitt from the Chainsaw Massacre that chainsaw would probably have seemed pretty appealing to me?

Yeah, that bad.

You know who also makes Thomas Hewitt look like really good company? James Potter. The same James Potter who, low and behold, has been chosen as Head Boy! HEAD BOY? What kind of sick, twisted humor, does professor Dumbledore have making us work together? I have to live with the boy for a whole year in the Head's quarters.

You would think that this was the low-point of the day, right? But no, this sixth year girl Allie Weber had to go get into a fight with some Slytherins, and afterwards the girl tried to deny the whole thing.

Gah! I'm too mad to write anymore. Night (And yeah night as in night in my new Head Girl room with Potter next door!).

_This is pretty much my diary entry from September 1__st__ 1976. However, I've just read Allie's first contribution to this book, or whatever it is Dumbledore is making us write, and I would be able to understand if a reader might be a little confused. _

_However, for now this is all you'll hear of September 1__st__, the boys have denied giving their accounts of the day. They say it's irrelevant, I personally think it's because they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing! However, if they are only going to give their accounts from the days where they were obeying the rules, I fear we won't hear much from them! _

_From now on all four of us will try to write longer and more coherent chapters. Allie is going to write the next chapter, since in the beginning she was the only one involved in what was going on. _

_- LE._


End file.
